


you are the only right thing in this world.

by hana_14



Series: KaneHide!! [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, He just wants to go home!!!!, Hide gets depressed, Hide going a bit crazy, Kaneki is not really in this story, M/M, a sad drabble, filling in some blanks on how Hide felt, have fun dying of depression kanehide fans, like RLY angsty, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: The only right thing in this world. The only bright thing in a life of darkness.The only thing worth living for - Hide's justice, Hide's soul. Kaneki owns it, unknowingly, and then he just has to go and stop being. Just not existing as Kaneki Ken. It drives Hide over the edge, every mistake he made and how strongly he felt about Kaneki: that is, how much he thought Kaneki was the epitome of perfection. Imperfect, okay. But in the best way possible, in the best way imaginable. And now he's gone.(Takes place at the end of Tokyo Ghoul and before Tokyo Ghoul:re. A slightly psychotic drabble in Hide's POV.)





	you are the only right thing in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my depression. Enjoy, because soon the sun will set for you, forever.

Hide screamed.   
"Aghhhhhhhhh!! Aaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh!"   
He ripped another chunk of meat off of himself and stuffed it into Kaneki's mouth. He didn't even know what he was tearing. He just knew that if he didn't do it, Kaneki might die. And that was impossible, so this was the only thing that could be done. It must be done. Because it was impossible for Kaneki not to be. He didn't know what it even meant. He couldn't imagine it. That's why...it didn't exist. It simply wasn't allowed to. Tears slowly slipped out his eyes without him noticing. Kaneki was still lying unconscious on the floor of Tokyo's underground. Hide ran a slender finger over Kaneki's cheek.   
"Good luck, Kaneki. Please give your all one last time. It'll be over soon."   
Because there was no way Kaneki would die. It was impossible. 

***

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO NO NO - " Hide had to stop screaming, because he was choking. On what, he could never quite recall. Tears? Pain? Sorrow? Loss? Hatred? Pain? Pain? Pain? Pain? Pain? Pain? Pain? Pain.   
Kaneki.   
He wasn't. He stopped...stopped existing. It was impossible. Physically impossible. That's why Hide's mind and body was reacting accordingly, reacting to this impossible phenomenon. The world had broken, Hide concluded. There were no more rules. Other wise how could Kaneki...?   
He was gone. It was impossible to bear. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.   
But it happened already. Hide just couldn't get his head around it. Couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't.   
Apparently Kaneki was something else now. They'd violated him, mutilated him, amputated, destroyed and ripped him apart to create a machine for the CCG that killed ghouls. Kaneki was killing his own kind. It was so unfair.   
Hide let out a muffled sob. It would be over soon. That's what he said to Kaneki. The last thing he said to Kaneki. He practically led him to his death - !   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
Hide was screaming again, and had to grab the kitchen counter to steady himself.   
Kaneki.   
He...he missed Kaneki.   
He just missed him.   
Because Kaneki was the only right thing in this world.   
And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh god i felt so sad for Hide while writing this. but i honestly think this shoud've actually happened. it reflects how much Hide cared about Kaneki. xx


End file.
